TTThe New Kids On The Block
by TheHomestuckDemigod
Summary: i know there are tons of these but please just give it a try. so anyways...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first teen titan's fic, so I'm sorry if it sucks. Flame, review, or tell me about your foot fungi. Just hit the button on the bottom and you'll get purple tacos! See if you can figure out the parents of any of the OCs. There will be bbxrae, hotxgent, robxstar, and finx. Which couple has what kid?

**For the disclaimer, I got the one and only…. Yoda!** Own teen titans and PJO micaylah doesn't. **And in a nutshell that means that I don't own anything that is famous!**

Kara's POV

"Kara, get up! It's your first day of school and you don't want to be late." I heard my mum call from down stairs. Sighing, I got out of my ever-so-comfy bed and stretched. As I passed my brothers room on my way to the bathroom, I noticed that he was still sleeping. So, being the nice sister I am, I walked in, screamed in his ear, and ran out as fast as I could. I entered my destination and shed off my clothes. Shivering from the cold, I quickly threw on my new clothes. I had on a red v-neck sweater, black skinny jeans, and my pure white knee boots. I swiftly ran a brush through my long brown hair and flipped it in a scrunchie. Adding on some gold eyeliner and mascara, I completed my look and left the room.

"Morning mum, what's for breakfast? It smells great." I greeted, hugging her quickly. "French toast and milk, but you'll have to wait ten more minutes. Have you seen Dominick yet? I went up and woke him up fifteen minutes ago." I was about to answer when the boy himself walked into the room. "Hi mum and sis. Bye mum and sis." He said to us as he grabbed a pop-tart and his skateboard. "I gotta get to school early so I can meet Darren and ride around before the bell rings." Rolling my eyes, I snatched the pop-tart out of his hand and pushed him down the driveway on his skateboard, him protesting the entire way.

Shaking her head, my mum handed me a plate with a piece of French toast. "You should hurry too, you know Arella, Monica, and Marie will be waiting for you." Nodding my head, I kissed her on the cheek and walked over to my bike. (1)

Arella's POV

"Ares, get up its time for school, come on! Ten minutes before school starts." Groaning, I slowly got up and glared at my younger brother. "Darren, have you even waked Tess up yet? Or did you unfairly wake me from my extremely comfy bed first?" I knew the answer by his oh-so-sly smile that I guessed correctly. "Fine twerp, now out, I need to change." Looking satisfied, the annoying little 14 year old scurried out of my room. I shook my head and got up to stretch. When I was finished with that, I walked to the closet and picked out my clothes. I quickly slipped on my dark blue tank top, putting on my green fishnet long sleeved shirt over it. Then I pulled up my grey distressed skinny jeans. Lastly, I zipped up my brown fake fur skin boots. I ran a brush through my short, spiked up red hair. And honestly, I looked hot for my first day of school.

I walked out of my room, only to bump into my twin sister. She had on baggy blue jeans and a large plain white tee-shirt. Her hair was a mess and she had on no makeup. "Tess, I don't care how much of a tom-boy you are. You are fifteen and you look like a boy. No wonder you're a loner, no one wants to hang out with a… a cross dresser." And without hearing her careless reply, I stormed off. I never thought that I would regret saying that… or leaving.

Monica's POV

I sat up abruptly, trying to run from the dream, and the voice. I couldn't forget it though. It was booming, and it told me that I could help but wont. It said that I'm letting the girl die. I don't know why, but I think that someone I know is going to die today. I shook my head and walked over to my dresser and pulled out my out fit for the day. It was a dark blue dress that went to my knees. It had bright orange socks that went to my thighs. Slipping on my white tennies, I ran down the stairs.

Marie's POV

BRING! BRING! Is what woke me up. So naturally, I chucked the phone at my wall. Unfortunately, it ricocheted off and hit me. I let off a small moan and got ready for the day. I put on a purple tee-shirt and red leggings with a green skirt over it. I slipped on some black heels and left for school, not knowing the horrors that the day will bring.

Okay, that was fun, but I'm not sure if it was good so tell me if I should continue or not. So anyways… if you want to guess who is who, then you just say [**Marie, Arella, Monica, or Kara] is a daughter of [hotgent, bbxrae, robstar, or flinx] **the hints are their clothing colors. Well the button down there Is lonely but you know… no pressure. 


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter! Sorry it took forever but I am helping at summer school. Anyways…enjoy

I got Thalia from PJO!

**Wait… what the hell am I doing again? **

Umm, you're saying that I don't own teen titans.

**Why do I have to do it if you already did it? **

Why do you have to be annoying?

**It's fun. :]**

Kara's POV

My eyes instantly spotted my best friends in the basket ball courts at school. I walked up to them, planning on scaring them. "'Ello, vat does ve 'ave 'ere?" I said, imitating our principal perfectly, making the three of them jump. "Crap Kare, what was that for?" Monica glared at me, holding her heart. "Yeah, we thought you were Mrs. Rouge for a second there." Marie piped in. "then we would all be frigging screwed." Arella added. "That's the idea guys. Besides, it was funny as 'ell seeing you all jump so 'igh." I told them simply, trying not to laugh.

"Vat is so vunny, Miss Crockett? Does my accent vind humor in you?" I could feel myself pale instantly. "Of course not, Madame Rouge. I was simply seeing if I could master your smooth talking." I covered smoothly. Our principal is an absolute terror. Not to mention that she makes us with powers call her madam instead of Mrs. "Good keep it up. It sounds like it is coming along." And with that she left. Marie was about to say something but a ton of kids all started running out of the building. Curious, I walked up to my brother and asked him what had happened. "They found a girl committing suicide in the bathroom. They made us evacuate because she had a bomb with her." Worry shock and fear all ambushed me inside. "Who is it? Which girl is doing this?" he looked past me at Arella and a few tears escaped his eyes. "I'm sorry Ares… but it's your sister. It's Tessa…she's dead."

I'm sorry that it is short please don't shoot me. Anyways I have to thank this story's first reviewer-Jemima Selene! She gets a purple taco!

You guessed them all right! This chapter is to you! And if there's a couple not in here that you like and want to make an OC, to submit it in here, and then I will give you credit so PM me about it if you want to. Thank you Jemima Selene!


End file.
